Why are you my clarity?
by Wannamarrykitsch
Summary: To show their business merger is serious Henry and Richard must make a commitment to each other. And what better than marrying their children who will one day take over the company? But the problem is Francis isn't the brother Mary has eyes for./ (AU) Mash shipping but I won't leave Francis out. DISCLAIMER- Characters do not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Mary watched as the cars and the building flew past her in the opposite direction. She was currently being driven to meet her fiancé. But she didn't love this man. She didn't even know him, her father was using her as a puzzle piece and she was utterly powerless to stop him. "Why are you making me do this?" She asked quietly turning her head to face her father her eyes clouded over with tears, Mary was only 18 she wasn't ready for commitment and marriage, especially not to someone who was being thrust upon her.

"We've been through this Mary. We need to show that this merger is serious or we are faced with losing everything. Others will swallow us up whole. The only way is to commit to something serious and lasting. Francis is a lovely boy and you will run the companies together one day."

"I didn't ask to be your successor and I didn't ask for a husband. If it is that important why don't you and Henry wed?" Mary snapped at him. She really wasn't fond of appearing childish but she was on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"You will grow to love him I'm sure. You used to play as you were little. He has grown handsome too."

"I don't care for how he has grown father. We are 18 years old I doubt he is happy about this being forced upon us either."

"Mary you will marry Francis and we will settle the deal. In a couple of years if you are still unhappy which I highly doubt you will be then you and Francis can divorce. You will still only be young plenty of time to meet the man of your dreams."

Mary sulked into her seat and glanced at her mother hoping for some sort of support on the matter but she was as loyal to her father as the day she had met him and Mary was officially on her own.

* * *

Francis and Sebastian stood in the gardens of their stately home kicking around the football. "So are you looking forward to meeting your bride?" Bash asked his younger brother. Bash had never wanted to run his father's company for him and now his little brother was being pushed into a marriage because of it. This was actually one of the times he was thrilled he was the product of an affair and had little but a trust fund to his name from his father.

"No I'm not, how would you feel if you were being forced into marriage Bash. And you have two years on me." Francis muttered and kicked the ball back. He had seen a picture of Mary and sure she was pretty. He would possibly even consider dating her if they had met at a club or a café or some form of normal meeting but the idea of marriage made him shiver.

"She might not be that bad. All I remember is her being bratty."

"She was 6 years old Bash."

"Oh well, at least she should be entertaining."

"Who cares? You aren't the one who is being forced to marry someone you haven't seen in years. Someone you effectively don't know."

"Just imagine Franny. She might be the last girl you ever go to bed with." Bash smirked across at him watching his little brother groan. Hearing the sounds of a car crawling up their gravel drive the boys spun and took in the black stretch car that was carrying Mary. "She's here brother." Bash grinned at Francis who suddenly looked panic stricken.

"You- you greet her I'll go and get dad." Francis all but shouted and set of ignoring his brother's protests.

"But- Okay then little brother I'll deal with her. " Bash grumbled and made his way to the stopping car and opened the door for the passengers. A strong looking man appeared first he had a full head of thick hair but the edges were just starting to lighten a little with silver streaks. He aided his wife out of the car who was elegant and filled with beauty but Sebastian had his eyes locked on the girl who appeared from the door last. She was positively beautiful as she emerged in a deep blue dress that was flattering coming to just about her knee but also modest and didn't show of too much of her skin.

* * *

As Mary climbed out of the car she felt some of her defences fall as she took in the sight of the man in front of her. He fit all the descriptions she had been given, tall, handsome with blue eyes. She felt an odd word forming in her mind but to Mary he seemed utterly beautiful. "You must be Mary." He grinned and took her hand kissing it softly. His voice was thick and dreamy, it managed to be gruff and manly whilst at the same time having a smoothness that was captivating to her.

"I am and you must be Francis." She grinned assuming that it would only be proper of him to come out and greet her. Bash grinned down at her opening his mouth for a second to correct her before deciding to have a little fun with his future sister in law.

"Yes, yes I am. I have to say I was a little worried you would be deformed and I would end up having ugly children but I'll admit that you look quite decent." Bash teased her softly.

"I will have you know I was thinking the same way but you don't look too bad. You man even possibly pass as decent yourself when you scrub up." She grinned up at him feeling her spirits rise. They strolled up the drive way Marys arm hooked around Bashes following her parents when Henry arrived on the door step.

"Ah Bash I see you wasted no time in making yourself acquainted." Henry grinned causing Mary to look at him in confusion. "Why did he call you Bash?" She mumbled before her father spoke up.

"Mary…" He grinned pulling a boy of the stair case with blonde hair and blue eyes that almost matched his brothers. "I would like to you meet Francis. Your fiancé." He grinned.

The others looked at the young brunette whom was clearly in a state of confusion. "Mary are you ok?" Henry asked her looking at Bash. "What did you do son?" He asked his elder who he knew all too well-loved to cause chaos.

"Nothing, Mary here was just so impressed with me she imagined I to be Francis. I didn't have the heart to crush her happiness."

"Wait wait wait, you are Sebastian!" Mary asked pushing him away.

"Why yes m'lady the one and only. This here is my dashing younger brother and your actual new fiancé Francis." He grinned gesturing to his brother causing everyone except the young trio to laugh. Maybe it was because of how deflated Mary suddenly felt, there was nothing wrong with Francis at all he was equally handsome and she suspected he was just as nice but he wasn't Sebastian. And maybe Francis wasn't smiling because he noticed the look of disappointment in Mary's eyes when she looked from Bash to himself. And the laughter was definitely absent from the eldest brother because Sebastian felt jealous of his little brother for the first time in 18 years.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's truly beautiful Francis. You are a lucky boy." Bash mumbled to his brother as they sat side by side at dinner Mary across the table emerged in conversation with Francis's mother.

"Oh you did notice then." Francis smirked at his brother. "What's with the stunt you pulled earlier?" He questioned still wary of his brothers intentions. After seeing Mary he suddenly didn't feel so bad about marriage. Sure the process still seemed unnecessary and a little frightening but she was intelligent that much was obvious to him. She was beautiful beyond a doubt and for once it looked like there was a girl his brother wanted and couldn't have.

"Hey it's not my fault she made assumptions brother. Her mind was probably coping with a bad situation by imagining marrying me." Bash grinned and looked up as he felt Mary's foot on his legs. Looking up he caught her eye and she blushed the touch immediately disappearing.

"Why would anyone want to marry you Bash, you're a notorious womanizer."

"Maybe that's just because I haven't met anyone who has been worth my undivided attention before."

"And you have now have you?"

"You know little brother you almost sound worried." Bash grinned at Francis tearing his gaze away from Mary for a second. "Anyone would think your reservations about marrying her were disappearing?"

Francis ignored his brother and instead turned to speak to Mary's father. The truth be told he was wary of his brother. Bash tended not to withhold himself from any woman he chose to have and from the look on Marys face earlier if Bash chose her he wasn't too sure if Mary would even resist him.

* * *

Sat in the dimly lit room Henry watched as his youngest son sulked in the corner whilst Bash and Mary sat playing some sort of game laughing and clearly enjoying themselves. Had Bash not been the product of an affair he would have signed the business over to him immediately and he would have set Bash up with Mary in a heartbeat knowing he could charm just about anything but his wife had made sure that Bash got little other than a pot of money. Getting up with a sigh he moved to sit by Francis and filled up his glass for him. "Why are you over here sulking and not getting to know your fiancée?" He asked quietly.

"She seems like she is happily occupied."

"Francis your brother gets the girls because he is persistent. Sitting over her looking like your favourite toy has been stolen isn't going to get you anywhere."

"How am I even supposed to compete with him dad he already has her eating out of the palm of his hand." Francis grumbled bitterly as he watched Bash placed some sort of cake into Marys mouth. "It's disgusting how quick girls fall for him."

"Francis, she is your fiancée she is marrying you and there is nothing that your brother can do about that. Romance her take her on a date and man up. She will be yours if you try hard enough."

Francis stood putting his glass down and made his way over to where the couple were sitting. "If I'm not interrupting Mary I was thinking that we should go on a date. You know get to know each other now were being married off. Maybe go for dinner somewhere?" Mary glanced at Bash first and then her father who nodded at her encouragingly

"Sure Francis, I have a school thing tomorrow but Friday can work." She grinned up at him trying to feign enthusiasm.

"Great, I don't doubt my driver knows where you live I'll pick you at 7?"

"Sounds great, should I dress formally?"

"Just how you are now I think should be fine."

"Perfect." Mary grinned watching as Francis walked of looking happy with himself.

"I think you just made his day." Bash grinned at her shaking his head softly. "So why do you look so sullen."

"Because I hate being forced into things I don't want to do."

"And what do you want to do Mary Stuart."

_Go on a date with you._ She thought in her mind but of course that wasn't what came out of her mouth. "I want to beat you at this game." She grinned moving her piece.

* * *

Francis opened the door to the small limo for Mary and grinned as she climbed in holding her red dress up of the floor. "You look beautiful tonight by the way." He smiled at her as he slid in next to her.

"Thank you." Mary grinned at him happily, she wasn't feeling as terrible about this date as she had expected to and so her mood was in fact rather pleasant. "You don't look to bad yourself." She grinned as the car set of to the place they would eat. "So where are you taking me tonight Francis?" Mary asked him giving him a grin.

"It's a surprise, though I am pretty sure you will like it." Francis grinned. The couple made small talk through the journey going over small and irrelevant things they thought they should know about each other before the sign of the restaurant they were approaching caught her eye. "Francis this is my favourite place! Oh god I just love the food here." Mary grinned as she climbed out of the car and he took her head leading her inside to their tables.

Once they were settled and waiting for their food Francis gave Mary a guilty grin. "What is it Francis?" Mary asked sipping her wine.

"I have a confession."

"What you're not a murderer are you?"

"No." Francis laughed softly snapping his bread stick. "I didn't choose this place by accident."

"Oh and how did you figure it out?"

"Bash told me that you mentioned you loved this place as you're favourite. He told me it might impress you." Francis smiled across at her.

"I kind of figured as much but still it's very sweet you tried and that you are paying." Mary chuckled as he delightful looking meal appeared in front of her. "My god! See didn't I tell you just breath in, just smell that." Mary grinned as Francis just shook his head and laughed at her. He could see how her smile reached her eyes and her general beauty when she was happy.

"Yes, it sure does look beautiful." Francis mumbled softly biting his break stick with a sigh.

* * *

"Well…" Francis grinned as he walked Mary to her door letting her hand go.

"It was lovely , I had an amazing night Francis I really did." She grinned at him kissing his cheek. Mary actually did have a fun night, Francis was funny, kind and well mannered, she had concluded he would make a perfectly safe husband but he was missing the spark that Bash seemed to light in her.

"Um may I?" Francis asked politely leaning in ever so slight as Mary caught onto what he meant.

"Oh um, sure I guess." Mary mumbled and looked up at him with a soft smile as Francis brushed his lips over Marys.

"I'll see you soon Mary." Francis grinned feeling triumphant as he made his way back down to the car waving at Mary unaware of the fact she was wondering how Bash kissed.


	3. Chapter 3

uploads/black%20silver%20venetian%20masks%20CIGNOLUX32S%20-%

"Mary that dress looks amazing on you!" Kenna grinned as Mary twirled. If there was anything Mary and her friends were good at it was fashion. Henry had decided to throw a huge masquerade party in order for Francis to try and woo his bride a little more and had agreed that Mary could bring her friends along so she was more comfortable. Each girl had a stunning ball gown of a different colour, Mary's dress was a pale blue and clung to her waist tightly before dropping to the floor, Greer was in a dark blue dress that clung to just her breast before dropping in a flowly manner. In Mary's opinion Kenna herself stole the show her dress was of a similar style to Marys but was tight a little further down so it showed of her bum and was a deep plum colour contrasting against her tanned skin. Lola's dress covered a little more of her sink as she wore a red dress that went over her shoulders but had delicate silver décor across her waist. Aylee's dress didn't really cling to her anywhere but at the same time it could show of her shape anywhere as the silky material was freer to move across her pale skin which was contrasted by the black. The girls all had their hair in braids swept up of their face and a matching silver mask to cover their faces. As they stood looking in the mirror they couldn't help but squeal with delight, they were going to make an entrance that was for sure. The identical masks heightening their mysterious edge.

"So are you going to let Francis woo you tonight?" Greer asked her friend grinning as they all made their way down to the limo which was waiting for them.

"He can try." Kenna smirked at them. "But we all know she wants Bash." Mary had confessed all to her friends and they were having heaps of fun teasing her about it.

"What makes his so special anyway? I heard Francis is rather lovely." Lola smiled, she was always the serious one.

"Francis is lovely, he was nothing but nice on our date."

"Maybe that's the problem." Kenna grinned as they slipped into the car. "Maybe he's too nice. I think you like Bash because he's dangerous. He's something you can't have and you want him."

"That and his gorgeous." Greer sighed and the rest of the girls laughed. "You three haven't seen him have they Mary? You'll understand."

* * *

Sebastian and Francis had been off with each other ever since Mary had arrived at their house but it seemed like for tonight at least they were going to put their differences aside and get along as they stood in the ball room. They were both in suits, Francis had on a golden undercoat and a mask that matched. It was patterned and had an edge to it. Bash thought it showed of his brother's authority but he had just laughed at that. Bash on the other hand had opted for a simple black mask. Around one side it had simple silver edging in swirls which hid his face but the deepness of the black contrasted his bright blue eyes and made them stand out even further.

"So, are you looking forward to seeing Mary again?" Bash asked his brother as he looked at the people dancing from where he was stood on the slight stage his father had built for 'family' to sit on. It gave a good view of the stair case into the room and it allowed you to watch everyone dancing.

"Yes I am, our date was actually really… what are you looking at?" Francis questioned following his brothers wide open gaze to the stairs.

At the top stood a group of 5 girls who all looked breath taking. Their dresses hugged each of them in all the perfect places and with their matching masks they looked beyond sexy. "Who are they?"

"Little brother I thought you would have figured it out." Sebastian whispered quietly before leaning over to his brother.

"The one in the purple is Miss Kenna, The red is Lola, the smaller blonde, she's Aylee and the tall blonde in dark blue is Greer. They are the best friends of Mary. The most beautiful of the group in the middle." Sebastian grinned at him

"How did you…?" Francis didn't have time to ask his brother the question before Bash had jumped of the stage and wash pushing his way through the crowd to get to the group of girls who were now at the other side.

The girls stood at the top of the stairs gazing down at the sea of masks and couples dancing and it didn't take them long to spot Francis and Bash. "Is that them?" Kenna asked nudging Mary with a grin.

"That's them." Mary sighed wistfully her eyes on the taller brother.

"You weren't kidding." Lola grinned. "He is gorgeous."

"Francis doesn't look that bad." Aylee mumbled tilting her head to the side.

"He isn't." Kenna smirked looking at Mary who was openly gazing at Bash. "He just isn't Sebastian." Taking each other's hands they slowly made their way down the large stair case together.

As soon as she saw him approaching Marys lips curled up into a smile. She could tell it was him just by his eyes. "Bash!" Mary grinned walking to him.

"You look amazing Mary."

"You are not supposed to know who I am. That's the point of the matching masks."

"I would know you anywhere Mary." Bash chuckled before looking around the girls that had formed behind her. "Ladies, it's lovely to meet you all. You are all looking extremely stunning tonight. Now I am going to steal your main lady for a dance."

With that Bash pulled Mary into the crowd of people holding her close. "He truly knows no boundaries does he." Lola grumbled.

"Apparently not." A male voice spoke from the side of them and they all turned to see Francis. "Ladies, you do look beautiful. I apologise if my brother was brash."

"He was quite charming actually." Kenna grinned before Greer elbowed her in the side.

"He was fine Francis thank you."

"Well, I suppose since Mary seems busy…. Would you like to dance?" Francis turned to Aylee who had been quite since he had arrived and offered her his hand. She nodded and grinned as Francis led her off.

* * *

Henry and Richard stood side by side watching as their children danced. Mary was being spun around the dance floor happily by Bash and it seemed there were no boundaries between the two whilst Francis seemed happy to be dancing with which ever pretty blonde he had found.

"Your boy is going to mess this deal up." Richard grumbled to Henry as he glared at Bash. He had noticed the initial connection between them but he had thought Bash would find a new source entertainment. Apparently however the two were still fixated on each other.

"I know. I had hoped that he would move on and find a new play toy. Francis isn't really helping the case." Henry sighed.

"You have to control them otherwise it's not going to work."

"You could control your daughter to. Bash is charming but it isn't a one way thing. She is hardly doing anything to ward of his advances now is she?"

"Mary is a young girl and she is confused I think your son knows exactly what he wants."

"We will just have to see where they go. Francis will be told to take control and he always does as he is told."

Bash grinned down at Mary as a slower and romantic song came on and held out his arms. "Shall we milady?" He grinned as she moved in closer and rested her head on his shoulder allowing him to take in her sweet intoxicating smell.

"Bash?" Mary asked quietly.

"Hum?"

"Why can't I marry you?" She laughed gently looking up at him. With a sigh he moved his gaze to meet hers.

"Because I am not going to take over the business and you are engaged to my brother." "

But I don't want to be. He is lovely and sweet and no doubt he will be great at playing husband but I don't even know him."

"You don't know me."

"I know you better than Francis."

"How do you not know I'm dangerous?"

"Oh I think you are dangerous."

"And that doesn't scare you?"

"No, it terrifies me." Mary whispered up at him as he dipped his head as if to kiss her. Mary bit her lip and tilted her head to the side placing it back on her shoulder.

"Bash we can't. As much as I want to I am engaged to your brother and we may be masked but it won't take an idiot to figure out who we are." Bash stayed silent and held onto her tightly as they danced in a small circle, Bash really hated feeling useless and he hated feeling jealous and right now he was feeling a terrible mix of them both.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sterling you can't just take things that aren't yours." Mary grumbled as she walked across the park with him ignoring Sebastian as he chuckled besides her. "It really isn't funny." She protested but that only caused him to chuckle even more.

"But it is! That butchers face when he just set of across the street with his sausages!"

"You aren't the one who has to pay for them!"

"Oh Mary come on, I bet it was pocket change out of how much daddy gives you!"

"You're just encouraging him to be bad!"

"I'm the one that had to chase him half way across town and bring him back."

"It was your idea to come on the walk so stop moaning Bash."

"I told you the sun rise would be worth it though." He grinned down at her wrapping his arm around her shoulder pulling her in close. Ever since the dance the two had been spending more and more time together much to the distaste of everyone else but the youngsters didn't care. Bash knew he was falling for her and he was probably going to have a crash landing but until she was legally bound to his brother he would enjoy her company. He glanced down at her outfit and smiled to himself. She was in jeans, wellies and a sweater much too big for her with her hair swept up on her head in a bun. Yet to him she still looked gorgeous.

"What are you grinning at/" Mary asked looking up at him with a smile as sterling trudge along in front of them.

"Nothing." He grinned down at her with a shrug.

"No tell me."

"I was just wondering how you look so beautiful all the time?"

"I thank my mother." Mary chuckled softly but she leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you though."

Bash nodded and looked to his watch sighing softly as he saw the time. They had been out two hours now and he knew that her father wouldn't be too happy if he kept her out much later. "We better head back. Wouldn't want to keep you from the breakfast table now would we?" Bash chuckled and knelt down to put sterling back on his leash

"I don't want to go home, then I have to go to school and study and…. Ugh."

"That's the perks of being older. I finished with that and now I get to get my hands mucky in whatever I please. No business school for me unlike my poor brother."

"Don't tease me or I'll make you help with my homework."

"You have more chance of Francis cutting his hair." Bash smirked at her.

"Your cute when you smirk." Mary grinned looking up at him with a mischievous grin.

"You think I'm cute? I don't think I have ever been called cute, hot, sexy, devastatingly handsome yes but not cute."

"Well you are with your big blue eyes and your cheeky little smirk. Cute." Mary teased him enjoying the look of horror on his face as she taunted him.

"You're evil Mary, utterly evil."

* * *

Mary let Sterling of his lead and run into the family home as she closed the door and slipped of her wellington boots with a grin on her face before making her way to the dining room where she could smell breakfast being served.

"Ahh Mary. Nice of you to grace us with your presence, where have you been for 2 hours when it is only 8 in the morning."

"How do you know how long I've been out I thought you were sleeping when I left?" Mary asked as she settled herself at the table picking up a pancake and nibbling on it as she looked across at her father.

"I heard the door open and close so I got up to investigate and found you and the mutt gone."

"We just went for a walk to see the sunrise. It was quite beautiful you should try it one day dad."

"Maybe I will. This walk though… you went alone did you?"

Mary looked across at her father with a hard stare, why was he doing this he was already controlling who she married now he was dictating where she was walking too and with whom it seemed.

"No father, I was with Sebastian. Is that ok?"

"That depends entirely on you. Are you ready to marry Francis yet?"

"I don't want to marry him and I doubt I ever will when I am being forced into something."

"Then yes Mary your time with the boy is a problem."

"Dad I am allowed to have friends."

"Not friends that you stay out with for hours and friends that can cause rumours."

"Everywhere I go there and rumours dad. Part of being the heiress to a million dollar company."

"Exactly Mary you have responsibilities. Everything I have worked for could be destroyed by this new company if we don't make this merger work and then we will lose everything. Do you want to lose it all. Do you want to live like those standard people?"

"If those standard people get be normal and marry who they love then I really cannot see the problem with how they live." Mary spoke looking across at him pushing her breakfast plate away her eyes welling up with tears.

"And you love him do you, the product of a cheap affair with no aspirations?"

"Bash many not be ready to inherit the company with Francis but at least I get along with him. At least I have chosen to get to know him. I don't love him dad but I would at least like to have the liberty of being able to if I wanted."

"That's it Mary. You just don't understand. You are banned from spending any time with Sebastian and that is final. You may see him at family affairs and you will be polite but you will have no immediate contact with him and you will not be alone with him do you understand?"

"Daddy please this isn't fair you can't do this!" Mary protested wiping her eyes standing pushing her chair away from her.

"Fair is a very misleading word Mary. Nothing is truly fair."


End file.
